A Scary Zootopia Seminar
by rybird95
Summary: The Zootopia officers decide whether justice in a case was actually served. Based on a true story I saw on the crime TV show 48 Hours.


A Scary Zootopia Seminar

NOTE : Please forgive me if my writing and formatting isn't the best. This is my first ever Fanfiction Story. Feel free to use constructive criticism. I am open to any reviews and / or thoughts.

This is a Zootopia One Shot (I think). Nick and Judy are in a seminar which features a disturbing audio recording and lets the officers decide whether the use of force was justifiable or not. But is it unlike anything the officers have ever heard? This audio is based on a true crime story that I saw on the TV crime show 48 Hours. WARNING: Some of the events here may be too intense for certain readers. I didn't use the actual names though. I don't know why. Maybe I'm just not comfortable using real names in a fictional story with a real event. I'm not making any profit of this story by the way.

It was a Monday morning at approximately 6:00 AM at the ZPD, and all the recruits were in the main room talking amongst themselves, mostly about how their weekend went.

About 15 minutes later, Chief Bogo began entering the room.

"Atten-hut!" shouted Officer Higgins.

Everyone immediately got silent as Chief Bogo entered the room.

"Good morning my fellow officers" said Bogo.

Right off the bat, Judy noticed something off about Bogo. It wasn't so much his speech, but by his eyes. The stern and tough as nails buffalo looked like he had just seen a ghost or something.

 _Damn, what's up with him_? Thought Judy.

"Today, before we fully get started, I've been instructed this week before we start our day to give you all a brief seminar on a certain concept that I've been told needs to be addressed more often. I'm sorry if this seems like a bit of a short notice."

All the officers in the room immediately had a puzzled expression on their faces. What could be so important that they needed a lecture on?

"It's on the concept of recognizing what is and what isn't acceptable use of someone using lethal force to defend one's life, safety, or and / or property. But today's lesson won't be like a normal lecture. But the rest of the week will be. I've been told that for today, I have to play an actual audio recording of an incident that took place quite a few years ago."

Chief Bogo then took out his computer on the desk, turned it on, as well as getting speakers and the smartboard hooked up to it. A few minutes later, he got onto the YouTube home page.

"I have to warn you fellow officers, however. I have already just listened to the tape just this morning. This audio is extremely graphic and very disturbing." If anyone wishes to leave the room during the tape, I will not fault you, Bogo said as he typed a name in the search bar and clicked on the first video that came up. But a 30 Second Unskippable Ad for attractive looking pants came up, which made some of the officers quietly chat among themselves.

"Ah, doesn't Youtube understand that most people want to skip most ads?' Nick said to Judy, which made Judy snicker.

Finally, the video played.

" _In your left eye_ ", said a soft, calm and eerie male voice from the video. That was enough for all the officers in the room to get so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

" _Uh, park there, and go up the corner and walk 100 yards West. I realize I don't have an appointment, but I would like to see one of the lawyers here."_

 _Why is he talking to himself into the recorder? Especially about a lawyer?_ wondered Judy.

What sounded next sounded like metal clanging to the rest of the officers in the room. But Judy's advanced hearing picked up what it was.

 _Bullets_? Thought Judy. _What's going on here_?

Suddenly, the noise of what sounded like glass was heard breaking in the background and the sound of footsteps was also heard, getting closer and then sounded like the person was walking down a set of stairs.

All of a sudden, two loud pops were heard, startling Judy most noticeably, and something that sounded like something or someone tumbling down the stairs was heard. Another loud pop sound was then heard a few seconds later.

" _You're dead_." Said the male, in a cold, callous tone, which made Judy instantly cover her mouth in shock.

Right after the male spoke those words, the noise of what sounded like someone rattling a tarp bag as well as something or maybe someone being dragged was heard. Then, the male was heard walking up the stairs and water began running, and the noises indicated he was washing his hands. The male then walked down the stairs, and back into the basement, and sounded like he sat down in a sofa. Again, for Judy, came the indistinguishable sound of a gun being loaded.

 _What the hell is that about_? Thought Nick.

A few minutes later, a female voice was heard, saying something unintelligible while also walking down the stairs.

The familiar loud popping returned, once again startling Judy

" _Oh, sorry about that_ ". Said the male in almost a sick, sarcastic tone.

Suddenly, more popping noises and the female screaming were heard, followed by a brief silence, only to be followed by another pop.

" _Bitch_ ". Said the male voice. The familiar sounds of a tarp and dragging were then heard.

Nick was already breathing nervously when he then felt someone suddenly grab his hand. It was Judy. Some officers such as Fangmyer, Mchorn, Higgins, and Wolfard just shook their heads and gasped with pure horror. Bogo just stood trying to stand still.

About a minute later, just as everyone thought it was over, another small popping sound was heard.

" _I'm still shaking a bit, but I'm safe now. I refuse to live in fear. I felt like I was cleaning up a mess. I don't even see them as anything important. I see them as vermin",_ said the male.

That single popping noise and the words the guy said made Nick and Judy's blood run cold, and they began shaking with fear. Nick especially. He had been into many criminal activities early on in his life, and he and Judy have encountered many dangerous criminals before and after he joined the force, but never anything like this. They looked around and didn't see anyone really shaking with fear, but with wide eyed expressions instead.

 _How is it no one else is shaking? Is it because me and Nick haven't heard or experienced this kind of stuff? This makes me sick to hear. This guy sounds deranged. I get that people broke into his place, but he just mercilessly executed them. He said he couldn't live in fear, but he sure didn't sound fearful_ thought Judy.

The video then ended. All the officers in the room just started silently whispering amongst each other with shock.

"Sick freak" said Fangmeyer.

"Freaking lunatic" added Mchorn.

"Damn nutcase" interjected Wolfard.

 _I guess those reactions speak for themselves_ thought Bogo.

"Okay officers. I'm going to call on some of you, and will give me your answer."

Nick and Judy were still in their seats shaking a bit when Bogo called on Nick.

"Tell me Wilde, was that self-defense?"

Nick took a few seconds to answer.

"No sir, no it was not self-defense."

"Good answer Wilde, but not quite the one I was looking for. How about you Hopps?"

Judy also took a few extra seconds before she gave her answer.

"The first troubling thing I heard in this tape was the guy talking in the beginning, especially about needing a lawyer. It's as if he knew what he was going to do. That sounds premediated."

"Very good Hopps. I'm going to add a bit of detail to this story. There were some events that transpired beforehand. First off, this guy had been burglarized a couple times right before this one, where some of his personal belongings were stolen. About an hour before this happened, he moved his vehicle to an unknown location and walked back to his house. He moved his vehicle to appear that he wasn't home to lure them into his house. He then proceeded to sit in wait in his basement. And when he saw them coming, he didn't call 911. He decided he would take matters into his own hands. While you do have the right to protect yourself, you do not have the right to lure people into a trap to harm, or in this case murder the perpetrators. In fact, he waited a full day to call the police after it happened. And you don't alter the scene either. There was no reason to wait an entire day after something like that happens. Anything else?"

"Yes. The first couple of shots to incapacitate them may have been justifiable, but the kill shots were not by any means. When they were on the ground wounded, they were no longer a threat. When he shot them dead anyway after they were wounded, that's not self-defense. That's murder. Now, it is possible that criminals who are shot do still die from their injuries when they're incapacitated, but this was different. Hell, even us officers get flak when civilians say WE use excessive force even when no one gets killed or seriously injured."

 _Damn, how did she give such an answer after hearing that shit?_ wondered Nick.

"You are correct Hopps. As you stated, you can shoot the intruders to end the threat, and then notify the police, but under no circumstances can you walk up to them and put a kill shot into them when they're neutralized. And you, Hopps, brought up a good point. We as officers do get flak for situations. But we must also keep this in mind. We must not lose our cool while dealing with a dangerous situation.

A few seconds of silence went by.

"In fact, there's a bit more to this story that I think you should know. It's chilling, but I think you have the right to know. When this guy was being interviewed, he said something to one of the officers that helped him get put away. It was one sentence, but it was sufficient enough. When talking about the female, he simply said and I quote "Gave her a good clean finishing shot."

The entire room let out a loud collective gasp at that line.

"Sickening, isn't it?" said Bogo, with a bit of sadness in his voice. "I do have somewhat good news though." The prosecution played the entire audio at his trial, and it only took the jury less than 3 hours to reach a verdict. Guilty. Of two counts of premeditated murder, and two counts of first and second degree murder. He was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole. He will spend the rest of his days in a jail cell."

The room then let out a collective sigh of relief at the thought of the monster being locked up for the rest of his life.

"Well, okay now. It's now time to officially start the day" said Bogo quite abruptly.

"Fangmeyer, McHorn, patrol Cherry Hill Road for speeders. Higgins, Wolfard, parking duty." Nick and Judy snickered when he said that, as they remembered previous parking events.

"Wilde, Hopps, patrol Highway 86. Dismissed"

Everyone then proceeded to exit the room and enter the hallway.

"So, Carrots, that was some creepy stuff wasn't it?" Nick said nervously as he and Judy began walking in the hallway.

"Sure was Nick. I was getting sick hearing it. I never thought someone could be so demented."

"You're right about that. I was getting a bit sick myself too. But you know what? Justice was served, and this individual is where he rightfully belongs."

"Damn right, Nick," Judy said as she and Nick both walked out the doors to start their day.


End file.
